


Real Happy

by Dakota_Collins



Category: Paramore
Genre: Angst, Contest, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Fuled by Ramen, Love Story, Slow Burn, Wayhaven, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Collins/pseuds/Dakota_Collins
Summary: Three friends who'd stuck together through thick and thin, win a contest to tag along the After Laughter tour with Paramore themselves. During this emotional ride, James and friends learn more about themselves, and with it comes better times than they have known. Hayley, going through a divorce, is courted indirectly by our very own James Cerano, who in turn learns to love again after experiencing his own heartache. But can this heated romance survive the tour?





	1. Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story was a commission, and ALL rights go to my client. This story is to not be published anywhere else without their permission.
> 
> (This story is also at the moment still under revision by my clients request. Scenes, dialogue, and events are up to change until further notice.)

Sometimes dreams are instantaneous. Sometimes it takes decades of wishing for something wonderful to happen before it actually does. For James Cerano, it was the rare combination of both. Wayhaven was the blessing he had always dreamed of, and sharing it with his best friends, Allie and Peter, were added bonuses. Even now, on stage in front of 70 people was more than he had hoped, while also being exactly what he wished for.

The air was ragged, the speakers in his ears (he forgot to grab ear plugs) the cheering of the crowd; This adrenaline rush was better than anything he could have felt. James lifted his bare foot onto the speaker in front of him, belting out the words he had written only 3 years ago on paper. Now they're well known by the locals who come to their show to support them. It always starts with capturing the attention from the fans of the bands you were opening for. Peter made a bold decision by adding face paint and colored his mohawk with galaxy spray paint when they first started. Now it’s just down to the mohawk that washes out after they leave the venue.  He also personally designed the logo for the band and painted it onto the drum kit himself. 

Allie’s melodic voice carried heavy weight to the crowd as James took a break from singing to play his rift. She lifted her hands from her guitar to grip the mic with one, and raised the other into a fist- most of the crowd following suit. The lights changed from red to green to purple behind them in tune to the beat. The music began to slow down until only the kick drum of the drums were heard. James felt it forcing his heart to beat along to it as he reveled in the moment. This, right here was his happy place. Exactly what he needed to forget about the drama of the past year. James smiled wide at Allie as the photographer’s flash went off. Another perfect shot during another great show. Peter made a mental note to buy her a drink later. She _was_ pretty cute. 

“Thank you very much!! Goodnight!!!” James shouted, as the cymbals crashed and the kick drums gave him the impulse to jump to the last beat. They bowed, the beat stopped, and the lights went out. Show’s over.

___________

Allie dumped her water bottle over her head, sighing with relief as the cool liquid calmed her screaming skin. She laughed, still high from the adrenaline of playing a huge show. 

“Hey! Hey! Watch it!” Peter joked with her. “You’re spraying me.”

“Cry baby,” Allie teased, and winked. They laughed in response. James flopped on the couch in the back, taking in the moment and finally allowing himself to relax. The crowd loved them, and it got better with every show – which was every bands dream. 

“Pretty soon, we’re gonna be on the radio and people are gonna be asking us for autographs and shit! Man, this was such a hype show!” James smiled, eyes still closed with his head laid back.

“Yo, I could go for a nap right now.” He yawned as if to confirm his statement. Allie took out her polish and buffed out some of the impurities on her bass. 

“Don’t tempt me,” She said in response, pruning over her instrument. She plucked each string to make sure they were still tuned, and began to neatly pack everything away.

“We all still chillin’ over my place tonight?” Peter asked. James and Allie nodded in response. “Good. ‘Cuz I got some exciting shit to announce when we get there.” 

“Come on, Pete, don’t do that to us. What’s the news? Why not tell us now?” James lifted his head to look his bandmate in the eye. Pete just gave a cheeky smirk and winked. James rolled his eyes in response. “Come on, man, you always do this. You know I can’t stand surprises.” He crossed his arms to support his point. Pete just pointed at him.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” was all he said.

“He’s right, you love surprises,” She said, nonchalantly. James just rolled his eyes, peeling himself from the couch to put his mics in their cases. He carefully studied the wires to them as he rolled them up, careful not to wind them too tight. Last thing he needs are kinks in the chords.

James remembered as a kid, his dad used to talk about his computer systems and how important management was. 

“See this?” He would say, pointing to a ball of tangled cables. “This is a safety hazard. This is the difference between success and total chaos.” James would watch as he would carefully untangle each wire, tie the bundles together, and place them perfectly behind the computer. It was almost a work of art. 

James’ father taught him a lot about computers. How they work, how to rebuild them from scratch, how specific programs work, and how to create things with them. After he expressed interest in how music worked, his father showed him which recording studio software worked best for what he needed. James began to excel at recording and mixing his own music. As he got older, he used his talents in the tech department at his high school for plays. Aced all of his computer-based classes and found himself in AP tech classes. His parents were so beyond proud; Until one day they found out he hadn’t been to school in over a week. Instead, James had been sneaking down to the coffee shop to play his guitar for tips. That was where he met Allie, who taught him that playing at the one up the street would make him more money and had better acoustics for his voice. 

They began to sign up as a duet to play at the coffee shop, Westhaven, and began to attract attention. A fan had suggested they find a real name instead of just using their actual ones. They considered a number of names but ultimately decided upon a name based on the coffee shop – dubbed themselves Away to the Haven, because they were always away at the coffee shop.... but shortened it to Wayhaven in the weeks that followed. Allie said it was just easier to say during shows. The manager that worked there said her cousin in the town over ran a recording studio from his home. Allie and James agreed to sign up in a heartbeat. That’s where they met Peter.

Peter had been working for Aces’ Low for a year and a half drumming for solo artists or duets that book time. He played a few sets for some of the faster songs that James had written, and enjoyed doing some “real work.” After having a bit of time to work with the both of them, they offered a spot for him in the band. Nate told him he could keep his job, and still join the band of one of the clients, so he jumped on it in a heartbeat. Now he books his own gigs and makes enough money on commission to get by. 

Unfortunately, after his parents found out what he was doing, a major fight broke out. While they were always aware of the gift their son had, they wanted a more stable future. 

“Son, I love you. And I’ve always wanted what's best for you. But this nonsense is getting out of control. And now your skipping school?!” His mother yelled. “You’re destroying your future, James.”

“You don’t get it, this is the only thing that makes me happy! School has nothing for me, you can’t take this away!” He yelled back, chocking on the emotions caught in his throat. That’s when his father stepped in.

“You either stop this bullshit right now, or take your things and go.” He said, harshly. James looked at his father stone faced. Silence fell over the room as James tried to process the situation and what it came down to. Without saying another word, he slid past his parents and began to pack his things. He had made his choice. Thankfully he had his car to store everything in. He parked his car near a ridge close to home and flipped on the radio.

 _Not_ _gonna_ _ever own what's mine_    
_When you're always taking sides_    
_But you won't take away my pride_    
_No, not this time_    
_Not this time_

 _How did we get here?_    
_When I used to know you so well_    
_How did we get here?_    
_Well, I think I know_ _....._

James pulled his acoustic from the trunk and hummed along to the song in the middle of the night. He woke at sunrise to a text message from Allie.

_Allie:_

_Hey. Heard you had it out with your parents, where are you?! Come over ASAP._

James sighed, and placed the guitar gently back into its case. He pulled a jacket over him to calm his shivering skin, and began to drive. 

_Jay:_

_OMW. Making a pit stop for coffee, u want anything?_

He placed his phone on the display attached to the vent. Allie responded when he went inside the gas station.

_Allie:_

_Sm_ _vanilla bean. Black w/sugar pls. Hot. Ty._

James grabbed her coffee on his way out, and made the drive to Allie’s house.

Allie Emery had always been a great friend to James, even from the moment they met. Nobody could deny their voices worked together, but little realized that their personalities did too. She was a breath of fresh air to James, considering she worked hard and always knew what to say to pull him out of his slump, and was the only real friend he had that hasn’t decided to make new friends or talk behind his back.

When he arrived, James handed her the coffee, and made his way inside.

“So, do you want to tell me what happened? Or do I have to beat it out of you?” She stated, moving her school books out of the way. James rolled his eyes and sat down.

“Please. You couldn’t even punch a fly in the face if you tried.” She chuckled, awkwardly, but he was right. Allie was _NOT_ built for fighting. Though she could argue her way out of any situation; A talent she picked up from her mother.

“Flies are hard to punch anyway. Their tiny and have better reflexes than a cat. The odds of actually punching one at all are slim. The odds of the punch landing directly to its face are-” James rolled his eyes at her, so she cut it short. “Talk.”

 After explaining what happened, James had a hard time facing her. He knew he made the stupid decision, and was probably going to go home soon until she spoke again. “Sounds to me like they don’t understand what’s actually happening at your school. Why haven’t you talked to them?” James just shrugged.

“I don’t like to get into it. Tired of the whole ‘be a man’, speech. I’ve got enough to deal with. I just want to play.” James eye-balled the trunk of his car outside the window. He sighed. Allie convinced her mom to let him spend nights at their house so he wouldn’t have to sleep out of his car, on the condition that he spent more time out in the “real world” than he did in the house.

That was a few years ago. James never ended up going back to high school, but the music they were all making was starting to take off as well. Thanks to Peter’s directing, and Allies schedule planning, and the songs James had spent years writing, they were gaining a few hundred views on the music videos they filmed for their YouTube channel.

Now they share an apartment in the city. Peter still works at the recording label, which is starting to bring in more business, which means better commission. Allie works at the massage therapist’s office across town as a secretary, and James plays for tips anywhere he can, and works at the book store down the street. It’s a struggle, but they make due with what they’ve got. 

James took a look at his friends, sitting packing up their instruments getting ready to go home, and he smiled. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” he chuckled. “I love surprises.” James snatched the equipment from the ground, and lead them outside to the van. They climbed in behind him, settling in to their spots, James behind the wheel. They ride home, blasting Three Days Grace from the speakers before pulling into the driveway. 

Allie shoo’s them inside so she can carefully bring in each piece of equipment to their proper spot. She lost trust in Peter and James when Peter accidentally dropped one of the guitar cases and scratched the surface. Now she insists they go inside and start making food while she brings them in herself, piece by piece. It’s a good thing Pete loves to cook.  


 

“I’m just saying man, that last song didn’t carry as much weight as it could have.” Pete stated, stirring the noodles. “I say use a slower tempo, carry the lyrics louder, less guitar- more bass and kick drum.” James thought about that.

“Alright, we can test it out at practice.” He leaned over the counter, re-reading the lyrics to a song he was writing. As he made the last edits he could, Allie wanders in with the last of the speakers and closes the door behind her. 

“Phew! Alright, I’m starving. Pete, when’s dinner?” She chuckled, bringing the speaker into the practice room.

“Couple of minutes,” He smiled to himself. What they didn’t know was that James had huge news. Huge news that he could barely keep to himself, even though he’s done a good job of it so far. 

James had been walking around listening to a new album from one of his favorite bands, Paramore for ages. He’s the kind of guy who gets a bit obsessive when finding new things that he enjoys. And when Pete overheard the announcement of the contest they were putting on? James couldn’t resist.  

The contest was for up and coming unsigned band, who would be willing to take the place of a band that had dropped out of their show in Chicago. Winners got to not only play the show, but tag along for the rest of the tour with Paramore themselves. While not only was it a great chance to make James happy, that would also build unbelievable credibility for Wayhaven.

Peter had spent all night re-mixing some of their music to a bit more professional levels before sending in their name and music. That was a few weeks ago. This morning he saw that they would be announcing winners in 24 hours' time. 

“I’ve got an announcement to make guys!” Pete announces.

“What’s up?” James asks, Allie turning her gaze to focus her attention on her friend.

“So, don’t be mad, but- I entered our band in a Fueled by Ramen competition!” He said excitedly. “They’re supposed to announce the winners this time tomorrow!” The reaction he got was not one he had anticipated. Instead of joy, excitement, or even a shred of happiness, Peter only saw blank and slightly confused expressions returning his gaze. “Guys...? Not seeing whole lot of smiles here....”

“Well, No,” Allie said. “I thought we were supposed to be a team? Shouldn’t we have all talked about this?” James nodded.

“Allie’s right. This would’ve been a good thing to discuss as a band... So we could all chip in on what song should be sent in, and how we should’ve been viewed as a band.” James crossed his arms. 

“Look, I know I should’ve asked first, but come on guys! This could be the start we’re waiting for!” James and Allie sighed. 

“I just hope you’re right,” Allie said. “Otherwise this is a kick to the ego’s crotch if we don’t hear from them.”

The next twelve hours were agonizing for Wayhaven. Allie began her nightly routine of showering, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and looking at her unfinished songs to test if any inspiration would strike. Normally if it did, she’d sit up and milk her brain dry of words onto paper, then would edit, rewrite and record in the next few days. 

Peter went downstairs, and hopped on his computer. He pulled up his e-mail and left the screen open so it would be the first thing he saw in the morning. Hey may not be in the bands total good graces now, but he was still nervous and excited over the results. He had confidence in the song he picked.

James, however, stayed up. He paced around his room for an hour trying to settle his brain, but the questions never stopped. Were they good enough? Who else was touring? When did Peter find out about this contest? What song did he pick? Would their EP have to be done already? Was Paramore even heading to the area?? His brain couldn’t stop. He threw on a pair of headphones and shuffled through his spotify. He settled for a Paramore playlist. As his heart settled to the beat of her songs, other questions filled his head. He jumped into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Is she as nice as she looks? Did she really dye her hair blonde? Are we going to have the chance to hang out together? What’s it like to be on a real tour? Are we ready for this?_

These questions plagued his mind for the rest of the night, as he drifted off to sleep.

______

Morning sun rose over the Wayhaven household. James was the first out of bed, not having slept well. His anxiousness was rampant in his head, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. He made his way to the basement, hoping that a morning workout before breakfast would help get rid of the adrenaline in his system. 

Peter was the next to wake up. As soon as his eyes were open, he was checking his e-mail that he left open. So far, nothing. Then again, it was only 6am. He turned the monitor off as he shuffled his way into the kitchen. He didn’t bother putting a robe on. James and Allie have seen him in his boyshorts on several occasions, and digging the robe out of the laundry just wasn’t worth it. He decided he was going to make chocolate chip pancakes and fruit salad for his friends while they were doing their morning routines. He flicked on the speaker, and shuffled his “Pop punk playlist”, humming along while he whisked the pancake batter to perfection.

 _Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_    
_She said “What?” and I told her that I didn’t know_    
_She’s so cool, I’m_ _gonna_ _sneak in through her window_    
_Everything’s better when she’s around_    
_I can’t wait till her parents go out of town_    
_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show!_

Peter was now dancing and singing along, making his movements more care free. Shaking his hips as he poured the batter into the pan, he decided to arrange the chocolate chips into giant smiley faces.

“Having fun, Waters?” James chuckled at his best friend in the kitchen. Peter bent backwards, so he was staring at his friend upside down. 

“Always!” He laughed and went back to humming along with a series of “Nah’s” and “ah’s”. James laughed and strolled his way to the shower.

As Peter was putting the last of the pancakes on the plate, his phone buzzed.

**ATTENTION! WINNER!**

Peter stared at his phone, feeling his blood turn cold. He dropped the spatula, unblinking.

“Peter?” Allie asked, hesitantly. “What’s wrong?” Peter didn’t answer, but tapped the e-mail to read it.

“ATTENTION! WINNER!!!   


  Hello, Wayhaven!! Thank you for your submission to our Tour With Paramore contest! It was a close call, but we’ve decided that your submission was the best of the lot! Please call this number to accept your prize! 555-6433

  Your new friend,

      Ken at Fueld By Ramen”

He stared in disbelief at the e-mail for a while before Allie snatched the phone from his hand.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, James! We won!” Allie screamed. James’ jaw dropped.

“You’re shitting me!” He snatched the phone from her to look it over for himself. After being sure this wasn’t some kind of fucked up prank, he indulged in the excitement in the kitchen.

“What are you waiting for?! Call the number!!” Allie shouted, grinning ear to ear. Peter stumbled with his phone for a moment, before freezing with his finger hovering above the call button.

“I-... I can’t,” He stuttered. “You call.” He handed his phone to James. Allie rolled her eyes and snatched it from him before James had a chance to react.

“ _I’ll_ call them.” She said. She hit the button and waited as it rung. The trio waited in anticipation with each ring.

“Go for Ken,” A male voice answered on the other end. He appeared to be on the road.

“Ken? This is Allison from Wayhaven, calling in response to your e-mail!” Allie responded. 

“Wayhaven! Wonderful! So glad to hear from y’all!” Ken responded, as the wind slowly came to a stop. Allie could hear the blinker starting. “Congratulations on winning the contest!” He continued.

“Thank you!” Allie replied with a smile.

“Now, is the rest of Wayhaven with you, or am I just speaking to you?”

“No, the guys are here as well.” Allie set the call to speaker phone so James and Peter could say their hellos.

“Beautiful! Alright guys, here’s the deal. We’re prepared to buy you a plane ticket out from New York to our next venue. You’ll have dinner with the band, do a couple of interviews, a set for the tours youtube manager, yadda yadda yadda, then you’re opening for them at the next venue.”

“So- wait, we’re NOT playing the show coming up?” James interrupted.

“No, sir. Far too much to do in terms of prep, publicity, and practice; Too short noticed. You’ll be playing the next show. It’ll give you time to pick a set, rehearse, and get familiar with the band and the bus.” The blinker clicked in silence. A car whizzed by on the end of the line.

“Alright. How long do we have?”

“3 days. Their next show is in Detroit, Friday September 15th. We’ll fly you out that morning, set you up in your bus. You can attend that night’s show to get a feel for how they usually play – assuming you haven’t seen them live before that is – and we’ll take care of the rest. I’ll have your plane ticket sent to the email provided to us. Don’t lose it. They’re non-refundable, non-replaceable.”

“Understood,” They said in unison.

“Anything specific we should bring aside from clothes and our instruments?” James asked.

“Make sure you’ve got entertainment aside from your phone. There’s not always signal. Provide your own toiletries and laundry soap. You’ll be getting paid with the bands for every show you play, providing your sponsors are impressed with your band and don’t drop you. As long as the sponsors of the events like you, the longer you get to stay on tour with us.” They nodded. Allie’s brain started going a mile a minute, thinking of ways to cover all bases. 

“Got it.” Allie said. She took him off of speaker phone, and began to discuss semantics. She pulled a paper from her desk in the kitchen and began to take note. 

James high fived Peter and beamed brighter than the sun. Peter served their breakfast, as Allie hung up the phone.

“So, we’re leaving from JFK around 5am, and should be landing in Detroit at about 10am. Someone from on of our sponsor’s will be there to lead us from the airport to where the bus will be parked, I think his name is Desmond? And we’ll go from there.” 

“Sounds Boss!!!!!” Peter jumped around, excited. Inspiration struck James like lightening and ran into his bedroom. He whipped out his laptop and began writing down every word that entered his head. It was the fastest he’d ever written a song, but every word he wrote was pure and true to how he felt in this moment. He’d work on the tunes later.

By the time night fell, most of their possessions had been packed into suitcases. James had two and a guitar case, Allie had three, and Peter had one, and a duffel bag. Everything valuable was locked in James’ room – He guessed the previous tenant was paranoid because the window was glued shut and was screwed into place. Made it perfect for protecting valuable items. 

James slept better than he had in years.


	2. *update*

This space will soon be replaced with the next chapter.

Do to personal issues, financial struggles, and several variations of stress, writing anything hasn't come easily to me. But I'm happy to announce that some progress has been made and the next chapter should be up sometime in the next 4-6 weeks. Thank you to my readers, and thank you to my client for your patience.

It won't say "new chapter" when I post it, I'll simply change this entry to the new chapter.

 

\- Dakota

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave notes, critiques, or suggestions in the comments section below! xoxo


End file.
